You Still Have All Of Me
by Meish Kaos
Summary: °One-Shot° Un hommage au film dérivé de la nouvelle °Vue imprenable sur jardin secret°.


**Auteur** : Luna Denree   
**Titre** : You Still Have All Of Me   
**Genre** : Angst avec quelques touches d'humour noir   
**Rating **: PG-13 pour le langage et, disons, certaines scènes que vous pouvez imaginer (et qu'en aucun cas je ne ferais imaginer à des enfants loll)   
**Pairing** : Hum... disons que ce pauvre Mort voudrait bien être encore en pairing   
**Commentaires** : Après de nombreuses tentatives pour essayer d'apprivoiser le format .Txt, j'en suis venue à la conclusion... que c'était une perte de temps loll. Mais comme j'ai reçu un coup de fil urgent de ma muse et que j'étais absolument incapable de l'ignorer, il a bien fallu que je me trouve un exutoire ;) Cette petite fic est dédiée à tous ceux qui ont vu le film "Fenêtre Secrète", qui ont lu la nouvelle (mais vous n'êtes pas obligés, il n'y a qu'un petit clin d'oeil aisément reconnaissable), et qui trouvent que la chanson "My Immortal" d'Evanescence correspond à l'état d'esprit de notre pauvre écrivain sans le sou... oups, je me trompe de film ;) Enfin, vous avez compris ;)   
  
**Disclaimer** : Ni le film "Fenêtre secrète", ni la nouvelle "Vue imprenable sur jardin secret", ni la chanson "My immortal" ne sont à moi, même si je le voudrais bien. Ils appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs, et je n'aurais même pas l'idée de faire de l'argent avec leur travail. Par contre, je ne diras pas non à voir débarquer Morton Rainey chez moi, tout schizophrène qu'il est ! ^^   
_______________________________________________________   
  
**You Still Have All Of Me**   
  
Devant son ordinateur, il laissait ses pensées divaguer. Incapable d'écrire un seul mot. Lui, un écrivain de renom ! Pas un seul mot, depuis cette nuit-là. Pas un seul mot, depuis leur séparation.   
  
Et pas un seul mot depuis la visite de cet homme.   
  
John Shooter.   
  
_I'm so tired of being here   
Suppressed by all my childish fears_   
  
Son pire cauchemar. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi pas des années auparavant, alors qu'il l'aurait mérité ? Sa toute première nouvelle, celle qui l'avait projeté sur les sentiers de la gloire... il aurait mérité la venue d'un John Shooter pour celle-là, pas pour... l'autre... il n'avait pas plagié... pas cette fois...   
  
La culpabilité envahissant à nouveau son coeur, il enfouit son visage au creux de ses mains. Si Amy savait combien il était misérable en ce moment...   
  
_And if you have to leave   
I wish you would just leave_   
  
Mais pourquoi penser à Amy en cet instant ? Elle l'avait laissé pour ce poulet déplumé... elle ne se souciait pas le moins du monde de ce qu'il pouvait bien devenir !   
  
Il savait bien que c'était faux, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le penser. Deux fois par semaine si ce n'était plus, depuis leur rupture définitive, elle l'appelait, prenait de ses nouvelles et le laissait dans un état plus vide encore qu'il ne l'avait été. Et pourtant, malgré lui, il attendait ces appels téléphoniques avec impatience, vestige d'un passé révolu, vestige de dix années de vie commune réduites à néant.   
  
_'Cause your presence still lingers here   
And it won't leave me alone_   
  
Volontairement, lorsqu'il avait emménagé dans leur ancien chalet, il l'avait laissé tel qu'il était afin de ne point briser les souvenirs qu'il en retirait. Toutefois, petit à petit, ses habitudes de vieux garçon reprenant le dessus chez lui, même sa femme de ménage n'avait pu restituer la chaleur et la propreté de l'endroit lorsque Amy y vivait avec lui.   
  
Maintenant, c'était froid, c'était vide, comme il sentait l'être son coeur.   
  
_These wounds won't seem to heal   
This pain is just too real   
There's just to much that time cannot erase_   
  
Jamais il n'oublierait son visage, lorsqu'il les avaient trouvés au motel. De la peur, de la colère, de la tristesse, du désespoir... Souvent, elle lui avait dit avoir espéré arranger les choses, de mettre fin à cette relation avec ce boeuf châtré, de revenir avec lui... Lui savait, qu'au contraire, lorsqu'on en est à tromper son mari, c'est que l'espoir est mort, mort...   
  
... Mort. Quelle ironie !   
  
Autrefois, ils s'étaient promis tant de choses...   
  
_When you'd cried I'd wipe away all of your tears   
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_   
  
... Et à présent, tout s'était envolé, sans retour. Le printemps ne reviendrait jamais. Leur temps était terminé.   
  
Mais à qui la faute ? Celle d'Amy, de l'avoir trompé ? Celle de ce crocodile édenté, de l'avoir séduite ?   
  
... Ou la sienne, de l'avoir laissée seule dans la foule, de lui avoir préféré sa bouteille et ses bouquins ?   
  
Était-ce donc sa faute, s'il devait prendre beaucoup de temps pour écrire ? C'était son métier, après tout ! Cela valait-il vraiment la peine de tourner le dos à dix ans de mariage et de se pavaner avec cet hippopotame véreux ? Et il ne buvait pas tant que ça !   
  
_I held your hand through all of these years   
But you still have   
All of me_   
  
Et maintenant, plus la peine d'essayer de revenir en arrière, pour chacun d'eux. Plus la peine d'essayer d'écrire non plus... Il ne pouvait songer qu'à elle, qu'à ce qu'ils avaient été l'un pour l'autre, qu'à ce qu'elle avait fait, qu'à ce qui n'était plus...   
  
... Qu'à ce qui ne serait jamais plus.   
  
«Une femme qui vous vole son amour lorsque c'est tout ce que vous possédez, une telle femme ne mérite pas de vivre.»   
  
Telle était la seule phrase qui lui venait en tête.   
  
_You used to captivated me   
By your resonating life_   
  
Il se souvenait, lorsqu'ils étaient tous deux à l'université... La façon qu'elle avait de marcher, de parler, de bouger, tout simplement, l'avait séduit dès le premier regard. Il lui avait adressé la parole un jour, timidement, doutant qu'elle pose seulement ses yeux sur lui, et à sa grande surprise elle lui avait répondu et ils étaient devenus amis. Ils sortaient ensemble quelques semaines après.   
  
Des années plus tard, elle lui avait avoué qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé faire le premier pas, tant elle avait eu peur de se rendre ridicule à ses yeux, lui, LE garçon que toutes les filles trouvaient si romantique, avec son désir de devenir écrivain, et avec qui elles voulaient toutes sortir. Elle lui avait avoué, ses pommettes rougissantes, qu'elle était déjà éprise de lui à ce moment. Elle lui avait avoué... Et comme il en avait été heureux alors !   
  
_Now I'm bound with the life you left behind_   
  
Tout cela, envolé...   
  
... Mais pourquoi perdre son temps en vaines lamentations ? Il releva sa tête et chercha du regard n'importe quoi qui lui changerait les idées, quoi que cela puisse être.   
  
Du coin de l'oeil, il aperçu son canapé, sur lequel il dormait plus souvent qu'autrement. Et il frissonna au souvenir de son dernier cauchemar.   
  
_Your face it haunts   
My once pleasent dreams_   
  
Qui mettait-il en scène ? Shooter ou Amy ? Peu importait, cela revenait au même. Il n'avait jamais été sujet à de nombreux cauchemars, mais ceux-ci étaient légions depuis cette fameuse nuit et le hantaient irrémédiablement.   
  
Et depuis la venue de Shooter, c'était pire encore, si cela pouvait être possible.   
  
_Your voice it chased away   
All the sanity in me_   
  
Les deux problèmes de sa vie. Shooter et Amy.   
  
Shooter, Amy.   
  
Shooter.   
  
Amy.   
  
Shoot her and me.   
  
Il en devenait fou.   
  
_These wounds won't seem to heal   
This pain is just too real   
There's just too much that time cannot erase _  
  
Il savait que demeurer dans cette maison ne réglerait rien. Il aurait mieux fait d'aller vivre à l'hôtel, de se trouver ensuite un petit appartement, qui ne serait indiqué nulle part et que personne, pas même John Shooter, n'aurait pu trouver... et de commencer une nouvelle vie.   
  
Mais il en était incapable.   
  
Tout d'abord, parce qu'il était devenu superstitieux avec les hôtels...   
  
... ensuite parce qu'il avait besoin, inconsciemment ou non, de ce constant rappel de ce qu'était sa vie passée. Parce que, contre toute probabilité, il espérait encore...   
  
_When you'd cried I'd wipe away all of your tears   
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_   
  
... Malgré le souvenir de ses yeux cette nuit-là. Elle avait eu peur de lui. Et pourtant, il avait passé ces trois dernières années à lui jurer, chaque lendemain de cuite, qu'il ne lui ferait plus jamais peur... et qu'il ne boirait plus. Évidemment, c'était des promesses d'ivrogne...   
  
Il ne voulait pas se demander s'il aurait pu sauver son mariage en n'entrant pas dans la chambre de motel, cette nuit-là. Il ne voulait pas savoir s'il lui avait fait peur une fois de trop.   
  
_I held your hand trough all of these years   
But you still have   
All of me_   
  
Amy, Amy, Amy ! Un seul mot de trois lettres qui lui tournait inlassablement dans la tête, l'empêchant de garder ses pensées claires et l'esprit dégagé dont il aurait besoin pour mettre fin à ces embrouilles !   
  
Et si seulement son maudit Ted n'était pas toujours là... Mais non, il fourrait toujours son nez là où il n'avait rien à y faire, comme par exemple entre ses...   
  
Il envahissait chaque moment où il aurait pu être seul avec elle ! Comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'ils ne reviendraient jamais ensemble...   
  
_I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone   
But though you're still with me   
I've been alone all along_   
  
... Mais elle était partie ! PARTIE ! Il n'était pas question qu'elle revienne, malgré toute l'attention qu'elle pouvait lui porter, malgré toute l'affection qu'elle pouvait lui montrer !   
  
Et il devait concentrer son attention sur des problèmes autrement plus urgents ! Comme cette histoire de manuscrit à remettre...   
  
_When you'd cried I'd wipe away all of your tears   
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_   
  
Il était seul et effrayé de la tournure de sa vie, en colère contre lui-même pour n'avoir pas anticipé le coup, il était furieux contre sa muse qui semblait elle aussi s'être tirée avec Amy, il détestait ce cochon puant voleur de femmes...   
  
... il sentait une boule brûlante de chagrin remonter dans sa gorge...   
  
_I held your hand through all of these years_   
  
Non, il ne pleurerait pas ! Il refusait de se laisser aller au désespoir ! Dès maintenant, il reprendrait sa vie en main !   
  
Résolument, il se leva et descendit à la cuisine, dans l'intention de se faire une tasse de café et un petit déjeuner. Mais en chemin, son corps épuisé lui réclama une petit sieste et il se laissa lourdement tomber dans son canapé.   
  
Il ferma les yeux, retenant toujours ses larmes. Il refusait de pleurer.   
  
_But you still have_   
  
Lorsque le soleil couchant étendit ses rayons vers l'homme endormi, il lui découvrit le visage tourmenté par un nouveau cauchemar...   
  
... et couvert de larmes.   
  
_All of me_   
_______________________________________________________   
  
PS- Au fait pour les fans de Ted... je suis désolée ;) Faut bien se mettre dans la peau du personnage, non ? ;)   
  
J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Il n'y aura pas de suite, puisque je considère que le film et la nouvelle de Stephen King ont amplement fait leur travail en ce qui concerne les événements qui ont suivi. Mais si vous avez aimé, je serais ravie d'avoir vos commentaires ^^ Il suffit de peser sur le "go" en bas de l'écran... ;)


End file.
